


Lifted

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Double Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: “Zoe” he said firmly, but with more warmth than was common for him.  “You need to learn that actions have consequences.  But you’re a smart girl, and with a firm hand to guide you, I’m sure we can improve your behavior”.
Relationships: Shoplifter/Her Stepfather/Security Guard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Lifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtwins/gifts).

Zoe sat, watching the clock. The wait was killing her—she’d been caught in this stupid fucking store, having maybe tried to leave without paying. The fucking rent-a-cop dragged her into this backroom, and she namedropped Stephen. A little get-out-of-jail free card. The guard just glared at her and agreed to give a call.

Stephen would give her Hell for this, but he was also going to sweep this little incident under the rug. He wouldn’t want anyone to know his stepdaughter got caught committing petty larceny at a sex shop.

So all she had to do was wait.

The guard had given her such a hard time when she namedropped him. If her dad—her stepfather, she corrected him—was who she said he was, she could afford those toys and lubricant. She definitely could. But maybe, sometimes doing something naughty excited her. She told the guard that, with extra emphasis on both ‘naughty’ and ‘excited’.

Too bad her criminal career apparently went bust on her first heist.

Voices outside the door. Stephen had an _edge _to his voice, definitely. The guard sounded amused. Telling the rich and powerful that their children got busted stealing sex toys probably was highlight of this guy’s week.

“Hi, Steve.” She said with a demure smile.

“Zoe, you have no idea how disappointed I am in you.” He regarded her coldly. Gesturing to the guard, he added. “I’ve already talked to Mr. Lasky here… but I’d like to hear it from you. Did you steal these items?”

He gestured at the desk, the dildo and bottle of lube. The evidence she was caught red-handed with. She shrugged.

He took in a sharp intake of air. “You’ve been acting… you’ve been breaking a lot of rules since…”

‘Since your mother died’. Actually, she’d been breaking a lot of rules since before then; it was just Stephen finally noticed that she had a record of bad behavior at the very expensive school he’d been sending her to, that she drove like a maniac with all the tickets he’d paid off. It had hurt, but she wasn’t the one who changed when it happened.

Still she didn’t appreciate him using that to guilt trip her. “You can give me the ‘since your mom died’ lecture on the drive home.”

Stephen scowled. It just struck her that she had never seen him angry. ‘Distantly disappointed in her’ and ‘Distantly proud of her’ and ‘Distantly’ seemed to be the only three emotions he experienced lately. “Why did you do this?”

“Because I wanted the dildo.” She shrugged. Blunt, matter of fact. Didn’t throw Stephen. She considered adding how _lonely_ this summer was going to be given that he had forbade her from seeing some ‘bad influences’.

“And you could’ve paid for it, you have the money. I wouldn’t have judged you. We all need a release” He said, in a semi-decent attempt to sound less robotic.

She told him why, repeated and doubled down the emphasis.

He nodded. She stood up, intending to needle him to get going, when Stephen put a hand on her shoulder. Lasky, the guard, shut the door. “Steve, wha—”

“As I said, I talked it over with Mr. Lasky. He won’t press charges, and I’ve paid for the… merchandise you stole. But…” His voice was cold. “I think we need to teach you a lesson, Zoe.”

He gripped the fabric of her shirt and tore it off. She yelped and tried to back away, only for Stephen to manhandle her across the room and bend her over the desk. “What are you doing?!”

Steve leaned in close, grabbing a fistful of her hair. “Zoe, we all have to restrain our appetites, control our darker impulses.”

“What?!” Her voice quavered as he pressed into her and there was something _hard_.

“I’ve watched you prance around, debasing yourself, and I tried to reign myself in, thinking you just needed time. Time’s up.” He growled gripping her skirt and tearing it off of her. “You kept misbehaving, and now I think you need a lesson in what happens when _others_ just do whatever they want.”

She tried to twist and strike him, but the guard grabbed her arms, wrestled them behind her back, and _cuffed them_. “Mr. Smith paid for some more toys as well.”

She struggled in vain, yelled her head off, and screamed with a hand dipped underneath her underwear and rubbed her twat. It was only when Lasky cut her off by forcing a cloth into her mouth and tying it in place that she realized that it was Stephen. She thrashed and moaned when a finger entered her. She shuddered and went very still when the next one entered, stroking inside. “My, I wonder if this will be an effective punishment. She seems to be enjoying it.”

She shook her head and let out a furious growl until Stephen pulled her up working her over with her fingers. Lasky grabbed her bra and tugged, straps biting into her skin until they gave way. She squealed when he pinched a nipple. Sobbed when, while fondling that breast, he put his mouth on the other.

She shook her head. This was not happening. Her stepfather and some rent-a-cop weren’t raping her in a backroom at a sex shop. She was not, despite Stephen’s assertions, ‘dripping wet’. She did not like being manhandled by two guys who knew what they were doing. This was not happening.

When she shrieked and shuddered and went weak, it wasn’t because she came. It certainly wasn’t ‘the best she’s ever had’. She was only aware she was on the filthy carpet of the place, not held by either of the men, when she heard a faraway voice say. “Her mother loved bondage too.”

“Runs in the family, huh?” She looked up, seeing Lasky pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside.

“Perhaps. Shame about her temperament. Might’ve gotten it from her father.” She looked at Stephen and here eyes immediately went back to the odd stains in the ground. She was _not _intimidated by seeing her stepdad’s cock. “This is your place of business, Mr. Lasky. So I’ll let you pick, which hole do you want?”

Okay, he had humiliated her, fondled her, but her stepdad wasn’t going to fuck her. He wasn’t going to team with some random asshole to fuck her. “Ass.”

“Grease her up.”

Zoe stiffened at that, and when Lasky tossed a bottle—that lubricant she stole, over to Stephen, who had managed to wrestle her panties off of her as while warding off her attempts to kick him. She tried thrashing and wriggingly when they held her down and two slick fingers pressed into her ass. She never let anyone fuck her ass before, and she was not going to let it happen now. She tensed, clenched, and let out a cry as the man forced his fingers inside her. Someone slapped her ass hard.

“It’ll hurt more if you keep being a stubborn bitch.” Lasky growled. An angry, forced cough from Stephen, and he corrected himself. “It’ll hurt more if you keep being stubborn.”

Apparently Stephen’s stepdaughter was not a bitch, even if he was going to rape her. That was almost funny. Then her ass was slapped again and again. Stephen fingered her roughly, forcing his digits in and twisting. Eventually, she yielded, relaxing her muscles. It did not go unnoticed. “See, Zoe? You can be a good girl.”

Lasky stood up and walked over to the chair, sitting down and motioning towards himself. With a grunt, Stephen hoisted her over his shoulder—damn, he was in shape—and approached. As much as she tried to break free she couldn’t, and then she Stephen position her, and Lasky put one his hands on her hip. Something _much _thicker than those fingers pressed against her ass. She let out a muffled attempt at a “no” as she was pulled down.

He was _big._

She yowled, planted her feet on the floor and tried to stand; only for Lasky’s arms to loop around her waist and pull her back down. She bounced and thrashed futilely, while he confirmed that yes, her ass was ‘fuckin tight’_. _Somewhere in the back of her head as she was lifted up and down, she was thankful for that—hopefully he wouldn’t last long.

She didn’t think she could last if he didn’t finish right quick.

“Hold on.” Stephen said, hand raised. He stepped forward. She wriggled, trying to get off as he traced his fingers against her twat. “Just as a curiosity, Zoe, have you ever been double penetrated?”

“Mrrph ooo” She said against the gag.

“Yeah, thought so.” He grabbed onto her hips lining his cock up to her twat, while Lasky leaned her back a little. 

_Fuck_.

She was stuffed past the point she thought she would burst. They started out uncoordinated, being bounced up and down the big guy’s cock while the other slammed in awkwardly. But they soon found a rhythm, each withdrawing at the same time, and slamming her down on their cocks tougher. Over and over.

It was overwhelming.

She only realized Lasky came when she dimly registered he wasn’t bouncing her up and down on his cock any more, while Stephen kept at it, muttering ‘just like her mother’. Her head fell back on the big guy’s shoulder, and her eyes drifted, seeing the security guard holding up a cell phone camera, smiling for a selfie.

She closed her eyes at the shutter.

She sobbed and moaned and shook her head when Stephen asked her if she would like him to come inside her. It didn’t stop him. He kept fucking her, while Lasky played with her tits, and she moaned and shook and came around Stephen.

When Stephen finished, he paused a while, nipping at her neck. Then he pulled out, and she was shoved off Lasky, sent sprawling into her stepfather. He gently laid her on her side. She laid their, face pressed against the filthy floor as clothes rustled.

“Again, I thank you for calling me in on this, Jeffrey.” Stephen said. Jeffrey? He knew the fucking rent-a-cop.

“Not a problem, sir. I didn’t believe her when she dropped your name—that pic you showed of her was a brunette.” Pic? She forced herself to look at the two, both half-dressed.

Stephen had opened his wallet. “It _is _a few years old. She started dyeing her hair that unnatural shade of red shortly after it was taken. Started wearing contacts instead of glasses, too.”

“Mrrph?”

“Ah, Zoe. Yes, me and Jeffrey go fairly far back.” Stephen said, nodding. “I have a lot of business interests, and that means a lot of varied social circles.”

“So… about her…” Jeff said, trailing off.

Stephen shrugged. “I’ll leave her in your care while I go home and get a change of clothes for her. After that, I suppose we may have to put out some calls to continue the lesson.”

Zoe whimpered, especially when while Stephen said ‘your care’, Lasky dumped a bag of chains and clamps on the desk, then looked at the dildo she’d tried to steal and grinned. She tried sidling away when Stephen leaned in close and took a knee. “Zoe, it is fortunate you’re just starting summer vacation, so you won’t miss school while your grounded.”

She shook her head, this was not going to happen.

“Zoe” he said firmly, but with more warmth than common for him. “You need to learn that actions have consequences. But you’re a smart girl, and with a firm hand to guide you, I’m sure we can improve your behavior”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're alright that I went and combined two of your OW prompts--the thought randomly struck me, and it was such a sinister idea I had to go through with it!


End file.
